


噩梦轮回

by PDTBAO



Series: 短篇 [1]
Category: GNZ48, SNH48, w徐, 聚聚
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDTBAO/pseuds/PDTBAO
Summary: 源于本人一次噩梦，吓醒速打…如果再来一次，我仍会保护你在危难之时，不知道为什么我就是想保护你，就算拼上我的命，也在所不辞！“蠢女人…我…没事…”人物设定：徐楚雯：一个三次元学生（算是半个军事迷，喜欢玩枪战类的游戏，有当兵的志向），平日里总有一些常人无法理解的念头（譬如：这个高楼楼顶适合架狙，这个草坪适合前滚翻练习，如果这个路口发生生化危机，逃跑路线是怎么样的……），热衷于观看求生栏目，经常会刷一些格斗教程，绳索教程（虽然不知道为什么，但是就是看了很多而且还记下了…过目不忘🌚）徐慧玲：徐楚雯的闺蜜，一个美美哒的女孩子，很喜欢和徐楚雯一起玩
Relationships: w徐 - Relationship, 徐楚雯/徐慧玲
Series: 短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000284
Kudos: 1





	噩梦轮回

**Author's Note:**

> 源于本人一次噩梦，吓醒速打…  
> 如果再来一次，我仍会保护你
> 
> 在危难之时，不知道为什么我就是想保护你，就算拼上我的命，也在所不辞！  
> “蠢女人…我…没事…”
> 
> 人物设定：  
> 徐楚雯：一个三次元学生（算是半个军事迷，喜欢玩枪战类的游戏，有当兵的志向），平日里总有一些常人无法理解的念头（譬如：这个高楼楼顶适合架狙，这个草坪适合前滚翻练习，如果这个路口发生生化危机，逃跑路线是怎么样的……），热衷于观看求生栏目，经常会刷一些格斗教程，绳索教程（虽然不知道为什么，但是就是看了很多而且还记下了…过目不忘🌚）
> 
> 徐慧玲：徐楚雯的闺蜜，一个美美哒的女孩子，很喜欢和徐楚雯一起玩

徐楚雯昏昏沉沉的醒来，眼前一片漆黑，感受到脖子一阵酸痛，身上黏黏糊糊不知道沾了什么东西，嘴里一股腥甜（可能是血吧），动了动身子察觉自己被捆住，手背在身后和什么绑在一起，脚也被捆在一起，想说话却感觉被胶条粘住了嘴，不知道自己在哪里只感觉到冷，除了冷就是冷…

平静了一下心态，徐楚雯想着摸索一下，看看能不能发现什么…侧躺着蜷着身子，用手在背后胡乱摸索，尘土、绳索（和什么连在一起）、角铁、湿乎乎的不明液体、一块有温度的东西……这丝温度唤醒了一点思绪，自己好像是和好闺蜜徐慧玲一起出门逛街来着，好像是追徐慧玲走到了一个小巷子…然后眼前一黑 嘶……（好像一切都明白了，自己是被人绑架了，还有个密室囚禁？等一下…所以这个温度是？徐慧玲！！！ ）

冷静了一下，用暂且能活动的手指往后摸索，一片布料，一根和自己连在一起的绳索，顺着绳子再往后摸，够不着了…蜷着身子往后挪了挪，摸到徐慧玲的小毛衣，这是…背面，再往后挪，用手握住徐慧玲的手晃了晃，这人没反应…再晃晃还是没反应…这女的不会打傻了吧…算…摸了摸绳子，突然脑海里回忆起平日里看的一些绳索教程…摸了摸绳结（两个手是分别被单结捆绑然后连在一起，而徐慧玲这是和自己一样的捆绑方法，单结之间各有一段距离，两个绳子束在一起）

抓住绑徐慧玲的绳子将她的一段绳子U型塞到自己绳子这边，把自己一只手穿过徐慧玲的绳子用力一扯，两个人从捆在一起变成了分开的个体，徐楚雯摸着身后的铁架子挪动，躺着…侧着…蹲起来了，站直了…摸索着身后，靠着一个感觉像是墙的平面向徐慧玲那边缓缓挪动，蹲下摸索到徐慧玲的身边，摸索着…摸到徐慧玲的小脸蛋戳了戳

“呜呜…呜呜呜…？”

尽可能压低声音唤了一下徐慧玲，徐慧玲没有回音，伸手在她脸上摸索，摸到胶条，找到一个角，轻轻撕开，这时候徐慧玲因为撕胶带带起的疼痛惊醒，嘶…刚欲说话被徐楚雯一把堵住嘴，仿佛感受到徐楚雯的紧张，徐慧玲没有说话，忍着痛等这人把嘴上的胶条撕掉，想动却发现自己动不了，上身被捆在什么东西上一动不能动

“小雯，我起不来，你先过来”

“唔唔…”

徐楚雯像是明白了什么，俯下身…徐慧玲感受到徐楚雯温热的气息扑在脸上，yong嘴在徐楚雯的脸上寻找胶布一角，徐慧玲轻轻的啄着生怕弄疼小雯，终于感受到胶布一角，张开嘴去叼胶布角，撕了一下，发现徐楚雯疼的有点躲闪

“你忍一下，是有点疼，马上就好…”

“唔”

徐楚雯听徐慧玲这么一说，乖乖的把头又别了回来，当胶布从徐楚雯脸上脱落的时候，徐慧玲脑子里都可以浮现出一个画面，平日里这么怕疼的一个人，现在面部表情该有多丰富…

徐楚雯缓了缓

“姐，你能动吗？”

“不能…我的手被固定住了”

“你帮我把手上这个结解开一个”

“递过来”

徐楚雯把右手的绳结缓缓向后伸过去

“右一点，多了，往后，左，好了”

徐楚雯感受到手上正在恢复的力量，嗅了嗅这里的空气…潮湿里有一股土味，应该是地下室什么的

等徐慧玲解开自己的右手，徐楚雯迫不及待的解脱左手、脚，摸索着又挪到捆住徐慧玲的柱子将徐慧玲解救出来……

坐在地上看着一片漆黑的四周徐楚雯握着徐慧玲有点颤抖的手

“姐，别怕，没事的，这应该是个地下室之类的密室，我没感觉到风，但是好冷，一股土味，应该很久没人来…”

徐楚雯小声在徐慧玲耳边论述了一下现在的处境，摸了摸自己的裤兜发现自己的手机、钱包、钥匙被人拿的一干二净

“你手机啥的在吗？”

徐慧玲一听便开始在身上摸索

“手机没了，钥匙在…”

“给我一下你的钥匙”

这钥匙可不是普通的钥匙，当时徐楚雯也不知道咋地，路过一饰品店发现这对可爱的钥匙扣，顺手就买走了，当时钥匙扣上还带一小手电，自己嫌弃的不行，就把自己这串上面的手电扯了，但是徐慧玲挺喜欢，于是徐慧玲的钥匙上就有了这把小手电，这时候拿来照明挺好，不用贴着墙壁摸半天…

徐楚雯打着小手电在密室里转了一圈发现这是个爬梯式的地窖，地窖挺大的，应该是被遗弃了，到处都是破木箱和陈年红酒之类的，反正价格不菲…随手摸了几个感觉自己能用到的东西，缓缓跑了回来，一把橡胶锤，几个木板，一些绳索，一个扣开的手机，还有从一堆手机废屑中捡出的电话卡…（当时徐楚雯看着那堆废屑，说实话内心是抽搐的，“劳资才tm换的手机…cao”心疼的要死，扒拉了一下残渣发现了一张碎裂的电话卡和一个完好的电话卡，二话没说捡着电话卡就跑回来了）

把手机安好插入电话卡，堵住音筒打开手机，（这手机居然还有电！还能打开！就在二人开心的内心放烟花的时候）地窖口发出了响声，吓得两人连忙把手电关了，屏幕亮光调暗，躲了起来

“tm的这个死娘们，好好被抓住不就完了，反抗什么，cao”

“呵，你还说呢这一拐子，可真疼！”

“你们俩，别bb了，刚刚谁绑的，绑好没”

“按你说的两个绑一起了，手、脚都绑了，捆柱子上了”

“你们俩守好，我下去看看”

一顿嘈杂，灯光肆意的钻入这个窖口，窖口的门开了，随着光芒的照射，缓缓挤进来一个又高又壮的大汉。

徐楚雯趁着大汉下来的间隙，拽着徐慧玲跑到自己刚刚发现的藏身之处，安排徐慧玲躲好，握紧锤子蹲在铁架子旁的木箱子后面

“一会我要有什么事，大家一定赶快报警！我把GPS打开了就在视频下方，求大家帮帮忙…”

说完这句话徐慧玲大气都不敢出，听着大汉缓缓靠近的脚步声…

一步…两步…三步…近了…很近…

突然大汉停住，看了看刚刚被绑住的位置

“妈蛋！这俩女的跑了！cao！”

大汉气急败坏的向窖口走过去，呼唤门口的同伴，告知同伙以后，带了个人，打开地窖的灯，拿着个带钉子的木棒开始在窖里寻找

“小屁孩，赶快给我出来！这地窖可是荒废很久的，别盼着有人来救你们，这是不可能的！”

“再不出来，等我找到你…你们俩就死定了！”

一步…两步…三步…就在大汉靠近徐慧玲藏身的木桶时，徐楚雯抄起自己手里的锤子对着大汉的后颈就是一锤，锤子好死不死的砸在大汉的后脑勺，大汉抽了一下就倒了，瞬间口吐白沫，这场面徐慧玲可从来没有见过，顿时吓得叽哇乱叫…

另外两个绑匪听到喊声闻风赶来，徐楚雯嘱咐徐慧玲藏好赶快打110，就飞奔到另一边，眼看两人奔着徐慧玲冲过去，下意识就想吸引两人的注意，大喊一声引来一个，而另一个还在向徐慧玲那边走，徐楚雯想都没想，直接把锤子掷出去砸中那个绑匪，绑匪甩了甩肩就冲了过来，眼神里透露着想要弄死徐楚雯的寒芒，徐楚雯跳着躲开地上的瓶瓶罐罐，带着两个绑匪在地窖里瞎窜……

这边徐慧玲盯着地上吐白沫的大汉和满地的血迹吓得泪流满面，哪里还顾得上打110……那边徐楚雯躲掉了绑匪的几次重击却挨了几下，身上也挂了彩…

凭着刚才自己趁黑摸索的路子以及略知其一二的布局，徐楚雯带着两个人绕道跑了好几圈，拼着命打翻了一个小个子之后……真的是没力气了，再加上失血过多，整个人晕乎乎的…凭着一股徐慧玲不能有事的思维，强撑着自己，带着另外一个绑匪在地窖里绕圈……

最终徐楚雯因为失血过多，又剧烈运动，心脏疼的炸裂而呼吸不上来，一脚踩空摔倒在地窖门口…气急败坏的绑匪终于捉住了徐楚雯，徐楚雯仿佛知道接下来会发生什么，认命似的闭上了眼…

一拳、两拳、三拳…鼻血一股又一股顺着脸庞滴在衣服上，头部因为撞击甩出的血珠，在布满尘土的地面上添了一朵又一朵血花，口腔里甜腻腻的血腥味再次散开，握紧的拳头已经摊开随意的拖在地上，整个人被绑匪揪住衣服带动着起伏…

就在徐楚雯快要失去意识的时候…

随着一声巨响和齐声大喝

“别动！”

窖口涌入一群黑色制服的警察；整齐的“咔嗒”声（是子弹上膛的声音），四处照射的白色光柱，绑匪瞬间松开徐楚雯，举起了手，弓着腰往后撤……

当手电筒照到脸上的时候，徐楚雯笑了…得救了…心口上悬起的巨石放下了……

“里面…还有个胆小鬼，先救她…”

说完徐楚雯就昏了过去

后来徐楚雯是被一种喘不上气的感觉，和直冲大脑的消毒水味激醒的…

眼睛还没睁开就闻到了一股熟悉的味道，嘴角不受控制的上扬……渐渐听到的嘈杂声音，又使得徐楚雯不由自主的皱起了眉

“徐楚雯！小雯！…小雯！…徐楚雯！！！你可不能有事啊！你要是出事了！我该怎么跟伯母讲！都是我的错，你醒一醒啊！……徐楚雯…”

徐楚雯其实已经醒来了，但是听徐慧玲这么自责的哭声，本来很想安慰她的，但是话到嘴边就自己改变了…

“蠢女人…我…没事…”

“你才蠢！混蛋！死混蛋！你知不知道我好担心你！……&%#%¥………”

“蠢女人，你好……吵……”

“我这么担心你，你还嫌我吵！徐楚雯！你就是个混蛋！死混蛋！”

“是啦是啦，是混蛋，混蛋才不要命的救你～”

说完徐楚雯还不忘摸一把徐慧玲的下颚线

“臭流氓！”

看着徐慧玲在床边气的上窜下跳的样子，徐楚雯别提多开心了

“你没事就好…”

“我能有什么事…倒是你！一点都不爱惜自己……¥$&#%……”

听着徐慧玲叽叽喳喳的乱叫，徐楚雯无奈的捂住耳朵想要挡住阵阵“魔音”，却又因为一阵钻心的疼痛昏了过去…

“蠢女人”


End file.
